


I'll be your number one with a bullet

by Seito



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BAMF Prompto Argentum, Gen, POV Outsider, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: Cor looked out at the thirty plus Crownsguard hopefuls with a flat piercing stare. “This is Prompto Argentum,” he said, gesturing to the young blond haired teen standing next to him. “He is a part of His Highness’ retinue. If you manage to land a hit on him, you can skip Basic training and move to Advance.”Someone in the crowd snicker as the rest of them stared, skeptical.Prompto Argentum was built like a stick, just waiting for someone to snap him in half. There was no way the Marshal was serious.





	I'll be your number one with a bullet

Orion feel the thrum of excitement racing in his blood, almost bouncing on his toes. Today was finally the day. The beginning of Crownsguard training. Ever since he was six years old, he wanted nothing more than to join Crownsguard and now twenty years later, he was finally achieving his dream.

They were gathered here, early one morning in one of the many training grounds in the Citadel. Orion could see it was a decently large group, easily over thirty people. Thirty four? Thirty five?

A hush fell over the crowd as the Marshal, Cor the Immortal himself, stepped out to the front of the room. Following behind him was a teenager.

Orion raised an eyebrow. Did the Marshal bring his kid with him to work?

“Welcome,” Cor said. “You are all here today because you wished to join Crownsguard and have made it through our first round of checks.”

Yeah, the background checks were something exceptionally painful in Orion’s opinion. They took forever. He waited almost a year receive word that he was in the clear. Then there was the spar test again Lord Gladiolus Amicitia, the prince’s Shield and eventually one day, the leader of Crownsguard.

Cor looked out at thirty plus Crownsguard hopefuls with a flat piercing stare. “This is Prompto Argentum,” he said, gesturing to the young blond haired teen standing next to him. “He is a part of His Highness’ retinue. If you manage to land a hit on him, you can skip Basic training and move to Advance.”

Someone in the crowd snicker as the rest of them stared, skeptical.

Prompto Argentum was built like a stick, just waiting for someone to snap him in half. There was no way the Marshal was serious.

Orion couldn’t believe it. This was boy was part of His Highness’ retinue? What, did they just let anyone off the streets join?

“Are you serious, sir?” someone shouted.

“Absolutely,” Cor said. He handed Prompto a gun and box. “Argentum here will be using a paint gun. The bullets, while only filled with paint, still hurt like hell. If he lands a fatal hit on you, you’re out. If it’s non-critical, such the leg or arm, you may continue. You’re welcome to use any weapons you brought with you.”

“Thank you, sir,” Prompto said with a wide smile and a chirp in his voice.

Wow. They were going to destroy this guy. What did they just need a massive group of people to become Crownsguard or something? What chance did a kid have against 30 adults? On top of that, they could use their live weapons? Orion was carrying a dagger and he could see more than few people in the crowd lugging polearms and swords.

Cor moved to the side. “Begin.”

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

“Six headshots. You’re out Grattus, Protus, Curio, Crispin, Equstacius, Naevius,” Cor called out.

Everyone stared, stunned at the blue paint dripped from the foreheads of six of their group.

It was a mistake.

Because in those few previous seconds that they stood there staring, Argentum reloaded.

Another six ‘bangs’ went off.

“Another six headshots. Scaevola, Lucio, Faustus, Elerius, Amphion, Quarto, you’re dead. The rest of you better get moving before Argentum decides you’re all standing targets,” Cor intoned bored.

Orion moved, ducking as another rain of bullets was let loose by Argentum.

Shit. The kid was fast!

Fuck. At 22 people, they were too large of a group. They couldn’t all attack Argentum at the same time without hurting themselves.

A woman charged at Argentum; her broadsword swung high.

Argentum neatly jumped out the way, catching her in the chest with a bullet.

“Glaucia, you’re dead,” Cor called out. “Another headshot, Aetius, you’re dead.”

Ten people down and what, barely a minute had passed?

Argentum pounced, catch a bulky man from behind in a sleeper hold. He rolled away, dodging the sword from a black haired man. Another bang from his gun and the swordsman stumbled backwards from yet another headshot.

“Snapped neck, you’re out Cyricus. Headshot, you’re dead Bato.”

Orion charged forward, sensing an opening. Argentum ducked, weaving away from Orion’s strikes and fire two bullets. It was only his quick reflexes that saved Orion from a headshot. He deflected the first one with his dagger and twisted just in time for the second to only graze him on the arm, splattering blue paint across his sleeve. Orion grit his teeth. If that was a real bullet, it would have disabled his dominate arm.

Argentum cackled, back flipping away and somehow reloading in the process. Another six bangs and six more people fell to his headshot.

Eighteen people down. The kid was already halfway through their group!

A brown hair woman tried to sneak up behind him, but Argentum pivoted, a roundhouse kick that sent her flying into taller polearm carrying man. Two more bullets, buried one in her chest and another headshot in the man she had crashed into.

“Chest shot, assuming that kick didn’t break your ribs, Neneus. Headshot, Brutus, you’re dead,” Cor called out.

Argentum darted forward, taking down another in a sleeper hold and following it up with shot to chest in the second, and another roundhouse kick in the third.

Bullets let loose, Orion cursed at the fact that someone was actually carrying a real gun to use for training. Argentum on the other hand, dodged and weaved, like dancing. A dagger went flying at him, from small woman. Argentum caught it midflight, placed a headshot in the gunner and used the dagger to block the blow from a polearm user.

“The big guy with the broadsword should have attacked me,” Argentum quipped. He fired, point black at the polearm user’s face who went stumbling back.

“Pertinax, you’re dead. Only five left,” Cor called out.

Orion swore. There weren’t any openings and only five of them left. The small woman with daggers, the big guy with the broadsword, a lean man with no weapons and a lady with a sword.

“We should team up, try and create an opening,” Orion hissed at his four remaining companions.

“So you can skip ahead and leave the rest of us behind?” the lean man snapped. “No way.”

“No, he’s got a point. We can’t afford to underestimate the kid anymore,” the lady with the sword said.

The lean man scowled. “That’s-“

He didn’t get a chance to finish before Argentum crossed the room in a flash, delivering a swift uppercut to his chin. And for good measure he shot him point blank in throat.

Orion cursed, jumping back. The big guy with the broadsword swung downward with all his power. Argentum just back flipped away, pushed off the ground and twisted midair and fired.

BANG!

Another headshot.

“Two more down,” Cor called out. “Malchus, Catullus, you’re out.”

Orion raced forward. From behind the lady with the sword charged, the two of them trying to catch Argentum in a pincher attack.

Then Argentum grabbed the broadsword and swung.

Orion mentally balked. Where did this kid get the strength to wield that thing?! He managed to twisted, awkwardly landing on his foot to avoid the swing. The lady with the sword wasn’t so lucky and the flat side of the broadsword slammed in her, sending her flying.

“Out, Casca,” Cor called out.

Fuck, fuck. That just left Orion and the small woman with daggers.

BANG!

Scratch that, only Orion was left.

Argentum grinned at him. “Coming, dude?”

Orion scowled. He pulled out his backup dagger, twirling both in his hands and swung. Argentum blocked the first swing with his gun, knocked Orion’s second arm with a quick block, changing the direction of his second swing. Orion left the wind knocked out of him with the swift kick to his chest, knocking him back.

He had no time to recover, just looking up in time for see Argentum level his gun and fire.

Orion flew backwards, hissing in pain as the bullet hit his head.

“And Servatius, you’re dead. That’s everyone,” Cor called out.

“Done, sir!” Argentum said, coming to join Cor.

Cor smirked as the groans filled the room. Orion struggled to sit up.

“Congratulations Prompto,” Cor said. His tone sounded **_fond_**. “Four minutes and twenty seven seconds. That’s your fastest record.”

Four minutes-! That was only four minutes! Orion felt like he had been fighting for an hour!!

A chill went down his spine when he realized that the only person Argentum hadn’t hit with one bullet was him. Everyone else it had been a fatal critical shot on the first try. Holy Astrals. How good was this kid?

Cor glared at the rest of them. “As for the rest of you, that was pitiful. I’ve never seen Argentum take down a group this fast before.”

“All of you will report to Basic training starting tomorrow. If any of you wish to quit, simply don’t show up. Understood?”

“Yes, sir!” Orion managed to shout. He was one of the few that could, a fact that clearly annoyed the Marshal.

“Dismiss then,” Cor said.

Argentum gave him a cheery wave and was out the door. “See you later, Marshal!”

“For the record,” Cor said, once Argentum was gone. “Your final exam for Basic is against Argentum. And that time, he’ll have access to all his weapons and techniques.”

_All his weapons and techniques?_

Orion swallowed hard.

Maybe he wasn’t cut out for Crownsguard after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed more BAMF!Prompto in my life. 
> 
> Look when the cards are down, Prompto goes straight from sunshine child to no hesitation trigger happy. People need to realize that. And what better way to prove that Noctis' retinue earned their placement? 
> 
> Btw, the final exam for Advance is against Ignis, who has access to all the magic flasks in Armiger. Bring on the fire~ >3c 
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out :D


End file.
